User blog:Lasifer/Destroyman vs ShadowHawk
First Episode of No More Heroes Versus! Destroyman: The High-Tech and Unhonorable Assassin, That does anything to get the job done. (3 Votes) VERSUS ShadowHawk: The Cold Bringer, Spine-Breaking Hero of Harlam and the Rest of New York. (3 Votes) WHO....IS....DEADLIEST!?!? Loadouts Destroyman ShadowHawk shadowhawk-10.jpg|ShadowHawk's grappling hook shadowhawk-V1-12.jpg|ShadowHawk's retractable claws shadowhawk-22.jpg|ShadowHawk's boomerang shurikens shadowhawk-17.jpg|ShadowHawk's bulletproof high-tech armor shadowhawk-06.jpg|ShadowHawk's brutal fighting skills Arguments My Argument (Supporting Destroyman) Well, I think that Destroyman gets this. He is for one, Far more Vulgar than ShadowHawk. Meaning that He will insult Hawk and use his anger to his advantage. Another thing is his Ruthlessness and Brutal Nature, He will do whatever it takes to kill his foe, even if that means being un-honorable and taking cheapshots. His weapons are also far superior, do to being quick and accurate energy attacks. Which would do high amounts of damage to ShadowHawk, who's armor does not protect against energy based attacks. His attacks, Destroy Pound and Destroy Spark, will do damage and tase ShadowHawk if he's nearby, This doubles for Destroy as he can land a combo on Hawk while he is stunned. His moves are not only more deadly, but quicker and easier to use, as Destroyman only needs to whisper or shout his attack for it to be used, adding to his attacks effectiveness. The AIDS infection may make him more determined to bring justice, but it will back fire in the battlefield and cause fatique. MrPacheo101's Argument (Supporting ShadowHawk) ShadowHawk takes this by far, the man has dedicated the life he has to bring cold, brutal justice to criminals like Destroyman. Hawk has trained his body to the point where he can break a man's spine like a twig. His strength, speed, and fighting skills are enhanced greatly due to being the inhibitor of The Spirit of Justice, a maleveont force that inhibits various human beings to take a violent stand against injustice and keeping the peace. The armor Shadow wears further increases his strength and speed even more, making him a very dangerous opponent when up close and is able to defelct bullets and provide further protection. Despite Destroyman having lasers and electric shock, they've seemed to be quite slow and requires a really dumb person to actually STAND there and take the hit. Hawk's weapons on the other hand, despite being a few seem to be more versitile and will likely damage Destroyman's lasers and shock blast gadget, making them absolutely useless. another thing that will lower Destroyman's chance of winning is his fighting style, he relies too much on his gadgetry and cheap shots. The only reason he was able to damage Travis Touchdown was when he was faking being honorable and hitting him where he least expect it;However, that will not work with ShadowHawk. The man has zero sympathy towards any criminals and will simply beat the crap out of the Destroyman when he is down and break his spine in two, because he believes all criminals need to suffer the pain they caused to their victims. It will be a close fight, but ShadowHawk will take this. The AIDs infection won't hinder him as much because it made him determined to become a much stronger and brutal warrior in the end. Notes Battle shall end next Thursday, March 1st, where V vs Deadshot will finally premiere of much delays! *Good Votes, that provide at least two reasonable and good arguments, will be counted as full. *Bad Votes, that provide only one good argument or multiple weak and short arguments are half votes. *"Take Down" Votes, which have been proven wrong by another user, will be counted as halfs. Category:Blog posts